ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Frita
* * thumb|300px|Horno de fritas. Una frita es un compuesto cerámico vítreo, obtenido a partir de la fusión de los componentes a temperaturas elevadas y un enfriamiento rápido, de una combinación de sustancias inorgánicas, calculadas para evitar la solubilidad determinados elementos, con lo que conseguimos minimizar su toxicidad, a la vez de reducir el punto de fusión (eutéctico) de dichos materiales. Pasta cerámica a partir de fritas Los arqueólogos han encontrado evidencia de frita en Egipto, Mesopotamia, Europa, y en el Mediterráneo.T. Pradell et al. 2006, Physical Processes Involved in Production of the Ancient Pigment, Egyptian Blue, Journal of the American Ceramic Society 89.4: 1431. La definición de frita como un material sinterizado, policristalino, se pueden aplicar a estos contextos arqueológicos.L. Lee and S. Quirke 2000, Painting Materials, In: P.T. Nicholson and I. Shaw (eds.), Ancient Egyptian Materials and Technology, Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 109; P.R.S. Moorey 1985, Materials and Manufacture in Ancient Mesopotamia, BAR International Series 237, Oxford: Bar Publications, 134-135; M.S. Tite et al. 1998, The Use of Copper and Cobalt Colorants in Vitreous Materials in Ancient Egypt, In: S. Colinart and M. Menu (eds.), La Couleur Dans La Peinture et L'Émaillage de L'Égypte Ancienne, Bari: Edipuglia, 112-113. Pasta egipcia Se han encontrado cuentas de collar y restos de cerámica elaborados con fayenza en tumbas de épocas tan antiguas como el periodo predinástico de Egipto, en las culturas Naqada (3500-3200 a. C.)Petrie Museum of Egyptian Archaeology. Period - Naqada II (3200BCE-3500BCE) UC5060. Suelen ser de dos tipos principalmente: Azul Blue frit, also known as Egyptian blue, was made from quartz, lime, a copper compound, and an alkali flux, all heated to a temperature between 850 and 1000°C.G.D. Hatton, A.J. Shortland, and M.S. Tite 2008, The Production Technology of Egyptian Blue and Green Frits from Second Millennium BC Egypt and Mesopotamia, Journal of Archaeological Science 35: 1591. Quartz sand may have been used to contribute silica and calcium to the frit.Tite et al. 1998, 114. The copper content must be greater than the lime content in order to create a blue frit.Tite et al. 1998, 112-113. Ultimately the frit consists of curprorivaite (CaCuSi4O10) crystals and “partially reacted quartz particles bonded together” by interstitial glass.Hatton, Shortland, and Tite 2008, 1591. Despite an argument to the contrary, scientists have found that, regardless of alkali content, the cuprorivaite crystals develop by “nucleation or growth within a liquid or glass phase.”Pradell et al. 2006, 1430-1431. However, alkali content—and the coarseness of the cuprorivaite crystals—contribute to the shade of blue in the frit.Lee and Quirke 2000, 109. High alkali content will yield “a large proportion of glass,” thereby diluting the cuprorivaite crystals and producing lighter shades of blue. Regrinding and resintering the frit will create finer cuprorivaite crystals, also producing lighter shades. The earliest appearance of blue frit is as a pigment on a tomb painting at Saqqara dated to 2900 BC, though its use became more popular in Egypt around 2600 BC. Blue frit has also been uncovered in the royal tombs at Ur from the Early Dynastic III period.Hatton, Shortland, and Tite 2008, 1591; Lee and Quirke 2000, 110. Its use in the Mediterranean dates to the Thera frescoes from the Late Middle Bronze Age.Lee and Quirke 2000, 110. While the glass phase is present in blue frits from Egypt, scientists have not detected it in blue frits from the Near East, Europe, and the Aegean.Pradell et al. 2006, 1431. Natural weathering, which is also responsible for the corrosion of glasses and glazes from these three regions, is the likely reason for this absence. At Amarna, archaeologists have found blue frit in the form of circular cakes, powder residues, and vessel fragments.Hatton, Shortland, and Tite 2008, 1592. Analysis of the microstructures and crystal sizes of these frits has allowed Hatton, Shortland, and Tite to deduce the connection among the three materials. The cakes were produced by heating the raw materials for frit, then they were ground to make powders, and finally, the powders were molded and refired to create vessels.Hatton, Shortland, and Tite 2008, 1596. In On Architecture, the first century BC writer Vitruvius reports the production of ‘caeruleum’ (a blue pigment) at Pozzuoli, made by a method used in Alexandria, Egypt.Hatton, Shortland, and Tite 2008, 1592; Lee and Quirke 2000, 109. Vitruvius lists the raw materials for caeruleum as sand, copper filings, and ‘nitrum’ (soda). Indeed, analysis of some frits that date to the time of Thutmose III and later show the use of bronze filings instead of copper ore. Stocks suggests that waste powders from the drilling of limestone, combined with a minor concentration of alkali, may have been used to produce blue frits.D.A. Stocks 1997, Derivation of Ancient Egyptian Faience Core and Glaze Materials, Antiquity 71: 181. The powders owe their copper content to the erosion of the copper tubular drills used in the drilling process.Stocks 1997, 180-181. However, the archaeological record has not yet confirmed such a relationship between these two technologies. Verde Evidencia de la utilización de pasta egípcia verde se ha limitado a Egipto. Además de malaquita, la pasta egípcia verde se suele utilizar como un pigmento verde.A. Lucas and J.R. Harris 1962, Ancient Egyptian Materials and Industries, 4th ed., London: Edward Arnold Publishers Ltd., 344-345. Su primera aparición es en las pinturas de la tumba de la 18 ª dinastía, pero su uso se extiende al menos a la época romana.P. Bianchetti et al. 2000, Production and Characterization of Egyptian Blue and Egyptian Green Frit, Journal of Cultural Heritage 1: 179; Hatton, Shortland, and Tite 2008, 1592. La fabricación de fritas de verde y azul se basa en las mismas materias primas, pero en diferentes proporciones. Para producir frita verde, la concentración de calcio deben ser superiores a la concentración de cobre.Hatton, Shortland, and Tite 2008, 1591; Lee and Quirke 2000, 112; Tite et al. 1998, 113. La temperatura necesaria para obtener una pasta egípcia verde, puede ser ligeramente superior a la de frita azul, en el rango de 950 a 1100 °C. El producto final está compuesto de cobre-wollastonita (Ca,Cu3Si3O9) los cristales y una "fase vítrea rico en cobre, sodio, potasio y cloruros".”Lee and Quirke 2000, 112. En ciertas circunstancias (el uso de un proceso de dos pasos de calentamiento, la presencia de hematita), los científicos fueron capaces de hacer una cuprorivaite basado frita azul que más tarde se convirtió en una de cobre-wollastonita basado frita verde a una temperatura de 1050 °C.Bianchetti et al. 2000, 181-183. En algunas antiguas pinturas murales egipcias, los pigmentos que originalmente eran azules son verdes: la frita azul puede "desvitrificar" para que el "cobre wollastonita predomina sobre el menor componente de cuprorivaite.” Al igual que con frita azul, Hatton, Shortland, y Tite han analizado pruebas de frita verde de Amarna, en forma de tortas, polvos, y un fragmento de buques y deducir la producción secuencial de de los tres tipos de artefactos. Green frit Evidence of the use of green frit is so far confined to Egypt. Alongside malachite, green frit was usually employed as a green pigment. Its earliest occurrence is in tomb paintings of the 18th dynasty, but its use extends at least to the Roman period. The manufacture of green and blue frit relies on the same raw materials, but in different proportions. To produce green frit, the lime concentration must outweigh the copper concentration.Hatton, Shortland, and Tite 2008, 1591; Lee and Quirke 2000, 112; Tite et al. 1998, 113. The firing temperature required for green frit may be slightly higher than that of blue frit, in the range of 950 to 1100°C. The ultimate product is composed of copper-wollastonite (Ca,Cu3Si3O9) crystals and a “glassy phase rich in copper, sodium, and potassium chlorides.” In certain circumstances (the use of a two-step heating process, the presence of hematite), scientists were able to make a cuprorivaite-based blue frit that later became a copper-wollastonite-based green frit at a temperature of 1050°C. On some ancient Egyptian wall paintings, pigments that were originally blue are now green: the blue frit can “devitrify” so that the “copper wollastonite predominates over the lesser component of cuprorivaite.” As with blue frit, Hatton, Shortland, and Tite have analyzed evidence for green frit at Amarna in the form of cakes, powders, and one vessel fragment and inferred the sequential production of the three types of artifacts. Pasta árabe Fritware refers to a type of pottery which was first developed in the Near East, where production is dated to the late first millennium AD through the second millennium AD. Frit was a significant ingredient. A recipe for “fritware” dating to c. 1300 AD written by Abu’l Qasim reports that the ratio of quartz to “frit-glass” to white clay is 10:1:1.A.K. Bernsted 2003, Early Islamic Pottery: Materials and Techniques, London: Archetype Publications Ltd., 25; R.B. Mason and M.S. Tite 1994, The Beginnings of Islamic Stonepaste Technology, Archaeometry 36.1: 77 This type of pottery has also been referred to as “stonepaste” and “faience” among other names.Mason and Tite 1994, 77. A ninth century corpus of “proto-stonepaste” from Baghdad has “relict glass fragments” in its fabric.Mason and Tite 1994, 79-80. The glass is alkali-lime-lead-silica and, when the paste was fired or cooled, wollastonite and diopside crystals formed within the glass fragments.Mason and Tite 1994, 80. The lack of “inclusions of crushed pottery” suggests these fragments did not come from a glaze.Mason and Tite 1994, 87. The reason for their addition would have been to release alkali into the matrix on firing, which would “accelerate vitrification at a relatively low firing temperature, and thus increase the hardness and density of the ceramic body.” Whether these “relict glass fragments” are actually “frit” in the more ancient sense remains to be seen. Fritware es la producción cerámica cuya pasta se desarrolla a partir de fritas, desarrollado por primera vez en Oriente próximo, donde la producción está fechada a finales del I milenio dC. Una receta para la "frita" que datan de c. 1300 dC escrito por los informes de Abul Qasim, que la proporción de cuarzo para "frita de vidrio" a la arcilla blanca es 10:1:1. Este tipo de cerámica también se ha denominado "stonepaste" y "loza" entre otros nombres. Un corpus siglo IX de "proto-stonepaste" de Bagdad tiene "fragmentos de vidrio relicto" en su tela. 57 El vidrio es alcalino-cal-sílice y plomo, cuando fue despedido de la pasta o de enfriado, wollastonita y cristales de Diopsido formado dentro de los fragmentos de vidrio. La falta de "inclusiones de cerámica triturada" sugiere que estos fragmentos no provienen de un barniz. La razón para su inclusión hubiera sido la liberación de álcali en la matriz sobre el despido, que "aceleren la vitrificación a una temperatura de cocción relativamente bajo, y así aumentar la dureza y la densidad del cuerpo ." ” Si estos "fragmentos de vidrio relicto" son en realidad "frita" en el más antiguo sentido, queda por verse. Fritware o stonepaste es un tipo de cerámica donde se añade material fritado a la arcilla, con el objeto de reducir el punto de fusión, lo mas probable sea que es vidrio molido, sílice y arcilla Archaeological Approaches to Technology. Escrito por Heather Margaret-Louise Miller. pág 140.. En realidad es una porcelana de baja temperatura, soft paste porcelain, realizada en oriente próximo, parece que se desarrolla en egipto entre el s VII y x XIII, normalmente se le aplican lustres metálicos.History of World Ceramics Una aproximación de receta podría ser: * 1 parte de arcilla * 1 parte de frita *10 partes de sand (arena cuarzosa).definition of fritware. CalyArt, por Khaimraj Seepersad. Cerámica de Iznik Iznik pottery was produced in Ottoman Turkey as early as the 15th century AD.M.S. Tite 1989, Iznik Pottery: An Investigation of the Methods of Production, Archaeometry 31.2: 115. It consists of a body, slip, and glaze, where the body and glaze are “quartz-frit.”Tite 1989, 120. The “frits” in both cases “are unusual in that they contain lead oxide as well as soda”; the lead oxide would help reduce the thermal expansion coefficient of the ceramic.Tite 1989, 129. Microscopic analysis reveals that the material that has been labeled “frit” is “interstitial glass” which serves to connect the quartz particles.Tite 1989, 120, 123. Tite argues that this glass was added as frit and that the interstitial glass formed on firing.Tite 1989, 121. La cerámica de Iznik se produjo en la Turquía otomana ya en el siglo 15.M.S. Tite 1989, Iznik Pottery: An Investigation of the Methods of Production, Archaeometry 31.2: 115. Se trata de una base, engobe, y barniz, son "frita de cuarzo." El "fritas" en ambos casos "son inusuales en que contienen óxido de plomo, así como de soda", el óxido de plomo ayudaría a reducir el coeficiente de expansión térmica de la cerámica. El análisis microscópico revela que el material que se ha denominado "frita" es "vidrio intersticial ", que sirve para conectar las partículas de cuarzo . Tite sostiene que este vidrio se agregó como fritas y que el vidrio intersticial formada sobre la cocción. Porcelana de baja Frit was also a significant component in some early European porcelains. Famous manufacturers of the 18th century included Sèvres in France, and at Chelsea, Derby, Bow, Worcester and Longton Hall in England. At least one frit porcelain remains in production at Belleek, County Fermanagh, Northern Ireland. This factory, established in 1857, produces ware that is characterised by its thinness, slightly iridescent surface and that the body is formulated with a significant proportion of frit. Las fritas son un componente esencial en los inicios de fabricación de la porcelana en Europa. Fabricantes famosos del s XVIII son Sèvres en Francia, y en Chelsea, Derby, Bow, Worcester y Longton Hall en Inglaterra.'Potter and Ceramics. Rosethal E. Pelican Books. 1949Dictionary of Ceramics (3rd Edition) Edited by Dodd, A. Murfin, D. Institute of Materials. 1994. Al menos una de las porcelana de frita permanece en producción, la de Belleek, Condado de Fermanagh, Irlanda del Norte. Esta fábrica, fundada en 1857, produce una cerámica que se caracteriza por su delgadez, superficie ligeramente iridiscente y que el cuerpo está formulado con una proporción significativa de frita. Fritas en la actualidad Proceso de elaboración Este proceso se denomina comúnmente fritado, se lleva a cabo en los hornos de fritas, una vez que la mezcla está fundida, se vierte sobre agua, o con aire, para producir el enfriamiento rápido, de dicha masa. Una vez obtenido el vidrio, se procede a su molturación. En el caso particular de que se realice este proceso, para materiales no solubles, es más adecuado el término calcina, se realiza para rebajar el punto de fusión, o bien para estabilizar y purificar los resultados. Clasificación de las fritas Se pueden clasificar según diversos criterios: *En función de su composición química, pueden ser boratos, plúmbicas (silicato, bisilicatos). *En función de sus características físicas pueden ser opacas, transparentes, craqueladas. *Por el punto de fusión. Véase también *Frit *Solubilidad de los esmaltes *Hard-paste porcelain *Soft-paste porcelain Enlace externo *Frittage des emaux. Daniel Winter. *Fritware *frittes. *Blue frit from Amarna now in the Petrie Museum *Fritting pan with green frit now in the Petrie Museum Categoría:Esmaltes Categoría:Fritas Categoría:Proceso cerámico